Past,Present,and Future
by TenxRoseForever
Summary: After Journey's End, Rose has the weirdest dream, and is mixed about her feelings for this Human Doctor.Will she tell the Doctor about her dream or keep it a secret? Human Doctor/Rose.Story complete,review plz!
1. The Dream

"I said Rose Tyler." There was a pause. "Yeah, and how's that sentence going to end? Go on, say it." There was another pause. "It Doesn't need saying." The Doctor's voice rang though Rose's head as if she was dreaming. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk. She could only watch as she kissed the other Doctor right in front of him. "It was a mistake," Rose yelled, "Why didn't you say that?" The Doctor stood motionless for a second.

"Why didn't you say... I love you!" Rose turned her head and looked up. She was standing right next to the Doctor. She started to cry, but stopped herself. She knew the Doctor couldn't hear her as he stepped back into the TARDIS, and closed the door. But, she thought it would make her feel better, to at least say it out loud to herself. But it didn't. It only made her feel worse inside. To know that her real love had left,and that he was irreplaceable.

Now, she'd have to remain with an identical copy that looks like him, that thinks like him, and, that acts like him. "Rose." Rose looked around Bad Wolf Bay, she saw no one now. They'd all gone home. She thought it might be the cattails, making the sound of her name as the wind went by. But, the voice called out again. "Rose." The voice was much louder in tone this time. Rose was worried.

"Leave me alone!" Rose cried out. "Rose!" The voice screamed . Rose covered her ears and dropped to her knees, she started to cry and scream at the same time. Rose jolted out of bed. She was awake, dripping with sweat. She wiped the sweat off her neck with the back of her hand, and smeared it on her pink comforter." It was only a dream." Rose breathed. After she said that, someone raced into the room. "Rose, you alright?"

It was Jackie, still in her nightgown. " Heard you turning and tossing all night, something bothering you?" "No, it's alright mum," Rose said. " I'm fine. Just a... bad dream, that's all." Jackie looked at her in disbelief, "Something else is bothering her, but....I don't know what?" Jackie thought. After she came out of thought, she started to speak again. "Oi, didn't you hear me?" Jackie asked. "No, I didn't." Rose replied.

"Well, you should've, I called your name three times!" Rose just sat there, and said nothing. She was caught up in her thoughts." Well, when your ready to talk, come and eat some breakfast. It's getting cold." Jackie walked out of the room, and shut the door. After she was gone, Rose reached over to her small end table, and picked up her clock.

It read 7:27 am. She placed the clock back down where she had it. "And it begins." Rose declared in an unexcited voice. She climbed out of bed, threw on a pink T-shirt, and a light blue bandana, and tied it around her hair. She walked over to the mirror that was nailed into the wall.

"Perfect!" Rose remarked. Then, she slipped on a pair of blue and pink tie dye jeans, and cracked the door open. She saw her mum standing at the stove, cooking something that looked black and burnt. "There is no way I'm eating...that," Rose said in disgust. She didn't exactly know what it was.

"Sorry mum, but your a bad cook." Rose opened the door a little more, and sauntered out of her room into the hallway. She Looked left, then she looked right. There was no one, except Jackie. "Where's the Doctor?" Rose wondered. As if Jackie read her mind, she said. "Oh, said he went into town, said he had to run out to get a few things. He didn't tell me what though? Said he'd be back in a few."

"Oh, that's fine," Rose said. "As long as he doesn't get anything with a lot of sugar. You remember what happened at Easter!?" "Oh, you don't need to remind me." Jackie joked. She tried to hold in the laughter that was building up inside of her, but it was too great. Rose cracked a smile and started to shake with laughter too.

Then, out of thin air. They both started to laugh uncontrollably. "How many candy eggs did he eat, fifty?"Rose asked. "How should I know,"Jackie responded. "I couldn't tell because he was eating them too fast!"Jackie paused for breath. Then, started to speak again. "Well, at least Tony had a play-mate." "Yeah." Rose chuckled.

While they were still laughing, the door clicked opened, and the door made a whining sound. Then, it was shut again, with the utter most quietest motion. That Rose and her mum, didn't hear it. The keys made a "Thwack" as they were dropped onto the island in the kitchen.

After Rose and her mum stopped laughing, Rose felt two hands from behind her wrap across her neck very gently. Rose turned around, It was the Doctor. A brown bag in hand as he said. " So," he starred into Rose's eyes, and then back at Rose's mum. Then back to Rose, and with the biggest smile he said. "What's so funny?!"

_Created by:TenxRoseForever ~_

_Chapter 2 coming soon!!_


	2. The Best of Friends

"Oh, we were just talking about the Easter party. Hope you don't mind?" Rose revealed. "Oh, replied the Doctor. He let go of Rose's neck. Sounding bit worried, he put the bag down on the island, and started to rub his neck, "I told you not talk about that." "Sorry, kinda... slipped out I guess,"Rose started to giggle. But the Doctor made her change the subject. "Sorry, anyway what's in the bag?"

The Doctor whispered, "This Rose, this is a breakfast fit for anyone who doesn't like your mum's cooking." He winked and pointed to the bag , Sitting on the island. Rose smiled at that, anyone would have smiled at that. Except her mum, "Oi, what's wrong with my cooking," Jackie asked. No one answered, and no one wanted to,"Fine I'll be in Tony's room, making sure he isn't awake by all this commotion."

Jackie stormed out of the room and quietly shut the door to his room. Now the Doctor and Rose were all alone. They didn't start talking again until they made sure, that Jackie, wasn't listening, "As I was saying," He took one of the two foam boxes out of the bag, and opened it. The steam came pouring out onto Rose's face, and after the steam cleared. She saw an omelet with cheddar cheese on top of it, and cherry tomatoes on the side, "Want one?" "Sure!" Rose said with delight.

Rose was glad she didn't have to eat her mum's cooking today. She just wasn't in the mood to. The Doctor pulled the other box out of the bag. They both walked over to the couch, sat down,and opened their boxes, And started to eat their breakfast. Rose looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back. "Thanks." Rose exclaimed, as she gave him a little smile. "Nah, don't mention it. It was nothing," He gave a little smile back.

"Besides, your mum's cooking doesn't agree with me." "Really," Rose exclaimed. " I thought I was the only one with that problem." They both chuckled, and went back to their omelets. Rose tried one of the cherry tomatoes. But, as she did the juice from the tomato splashed onto the Doctor's face. Rose tried not to laugh, she tried to contain herself, but couldn't. "I.. I can't think of what to say!"

The Doctor tried not to laugh, he covered his mouth to try to conceal his laughter, but it was to late.

Their laughter started to fill the room, and by the time there were finished. Tony was being cared out by Jackie. "Didn't I tell you guys to keep it down!?" Jackie scolded. "Sorry mum." Rose said, as she tilled her head down. She felt so embraced . "Oh, and by the way," Jackie Asked. "Where's my keys?" "Oh, there in the kitchen, on the island mum." The Doctor replied. "Thanks." Jackie said. As she walked over to pluck them off the counter. "Oh, sorry better get you something for that." Rose said apologetically, as she pointed to the red spot on the Doctor's check .

Rose walked over to the counter, and chose one of the handkerchiefs sitting there.

She strolled over and placed it in the Doctor's hand. "here you go." Rose said, as she settled back down on the couch. The Doctor raised the handkerchief to his face, and started to scrub the spot that had been stained onto his face. " Again, I'm sorry." Rose added. "It's OK," The Doctor said as he laid down the cloth on the coffee table. " You have to admit, it was funny."

"Yeah, it was." Rose smiled and started to blush, "I...." But as Rose was about to say something.

Jackie put Tony into Rose's arms. "Aw, isn't that precious?!" Jackie announced . "Yeah...yeah it is." Rose grimaced. "What," Rose Thought. "Why did you give him to me?!" As if Jackie knew what she was thinking, she said, " Oh, don't be such a baby Rose?! You woke him up, you can hang on to him!"

Rose turned so she could see the Doctor, he was just starring at her with the biggest smile and his hand holding his face up.

Rose turned her "help me glare" up to eleven, and the Doctor finally noticed. He just shrugged. I mean, what could he do?! He didn't know what to do in this type of situation?! At this point,Rose thought it would be a good idea to keep a hold of Tony, for now.

_Created by: TenxRoseForever ~_

_Chapter 3 coming soon!!_


	3. A new beginning

Rose's arms were starting to hurt. "How much longer," Rose thought. "How much longer do I have to hold you?" She looked into Tony's eyes. Tony was just laying there looking at Rose with an innocent smile that was so captivating, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him for even a second. " Well, I guess it isn't that bad." Rose said. "Well, I think that's enough play-time with your sis Tony." The Doctor scooped up Tony into his arms before Rose could say anything to stop him.

Rose just sat there, mouth wide open as she yelled, "What, are you joking?" "Like I told you before," the Doctor replied. " I've been a father before." Rose sat there in awe. She thought he was joshing at first. But then, she remembered what he had told her when they first went to the 2012 Olympics. Rose gave him an look of apology, for not believing him in the first place. But, the Doctor didn't see it. He was too busy playing with Tony.

So, Rose just remained on the couch and rubbed her sore arms. "Rose, I thought I told you to hang on to Tony?," Jackie rushed over to the couch and picked up Tony. "What?" The Doctor asked. Jackie just eyed him. " Honestly Rose, if you ever have..." "OK mum, I think we get your point."Rose interrupted. She didn't want her mum to finish the sentence, especially in front of the Doctor. After the Doctor and Rose finished their breakfast, they went down the stairs that lead into the basement. "There's something I forgot to tell you Rose." The Doctor said.

"What it is?" Rose asked, The Doctor walked over to his dark blue suit hanging on an old wooden chair, and reached into the front pocket, and pulled out a vile. That had a liquid in it that was green and blue at the same time, and it was glowing. " This is a vile that is filled with liquid energy remains of the TARDIS." Rose looked at the vile in a curious way. She'd never seen anything like it before. "What does it mean?" Rose asked him. "It means," The Doctor got really close to Rose's face, and then backed up a little. "We can travel again.." "And save the parallel universe?" Rose asked. "Exactly!" The Doctor announced excitedly. Rose rubbed her neck, she didn't know exactly what to think.

The Doctor knew Rose wasn't sure about this plan of his. "Look," The Doctor said. Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulders. " I know you don't trust me yet, but you will, like you did last time? Remember?" Rose remembered perfectly. The way he had changed right in front of her. But, after awhile, she knew she didn't lose the person inside of him. She only lost the figure on the outside. " So, do you trust me?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah, I trust you,"Rose answered. As she gave a tiny smirk. " But, before you start on this "brilliant"plan of yours," Rose said. "I'm going to have to talk with my mum about this." "Oh," Said the Doctor. "Do we have to get your mum involved in this?" "Yes," Rose replied. "Because if we don't, my mum will have a fit!"

_Created by:TenxRoseForever_

_Story to be continued in Poison Ivy Parasite _


End file.
